olvidado y enterrado
by mnemosneme
Summary: Uno hacía tiempo que esperaba verlo para vengarse. El otro esperaba verlo para decirle.. Ligero slash sevjames sevharry


Disclaimer: HP no es mío, si lo fuera, Dumbledore sería un naranjo en flor… (¿?)

Advertencias: ligero slash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio en el colegio, hablando con el profesor de turbante. Desde ese primer momento le había parecido siniestro.

Con los años, el odio que alimentaron mutuamente fue haciéndose cada vez más grande… ambos se sabían iguales, bien podrían haber sentido algo de empatía por el otro… pero después de un tiempo, sus diferencias se tornaron insalvables… el chico que de por sí se sentía incómodo en su presencia, comenzó a despreciarlo completamente, luego de culparlo de la muerte de su ser querido… el mayor… tenía sus razones escondidas en el fondo de su alma, escritas en lo más profundo del inconciente y era incapaz de evitarlas.

Con la muerte del viejo todo se hizo repentino… a uno, ya le era imposible jugar a dos bandos, el otro debía dejar de jugar y lo sabía, ya no era más un niño y ya nadie jamás volvería a protegerlo… por eso le tocaba el turno a él de cuidar al resto. Pero primero, la venganza.

Quiso el destino que sus hebras volvieran a cruzarse. El tiempo, no lo suficientemente corto para el menor, no lo suficientemente largo para el mayor, fue sin embargo, el suficiente para que ambos conocieran bien la situación; ambos sabían tener cosas que decirse.

Otra vez las diferencias; el uno para insultar, que bien lo hizo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, el otro para explicarse y de alguna forma pedir por aquél perdón que siempre había negado necesitar, pero que siempre había anhelado.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando ninguno pudo dar el primer golpe, ya por la falta de concentración a causa de la rabia mal contenida, ya por la falta de intención asesina.

La mirada de ambos, reflejaba un alma rota. La tristeza y desesperación podían olerse, saborearse e incluso tocarse en el ambiente.

El primero en soltar la lengua y la bronca fue aquél que la guardaba y grande fue su asombro al no recibir réplica alguna de aquél que siempre tenía una respuesta.

Su mirada llena de dolor y resignación y su cuerpo destrozado a fuerza de conjuros gritaban "lo merezco", y el joven, aún a pesar de sentirse lleno de rabia, no pudo más que acercarse al otro que obviamente algo quería transmitirle…

"todos dicen que eres igual a tu padre…" El más chico no comprendía a qué iba todo esto… y sentía algo de rabia al escuchar a quien era el culpable de sus muertes hablar de sus padres.

Su rostro contorsionado por la furia mal ocultada fue interpretado correctamente por el otro… "perdón…" jamás creyó poder escuchar una palabra como esa de labios de ese hombre en específico…

"yo… creo que no es cierto… me recuerdas en algo a james, pero en una versión extraña de él mismo……" la voz del ex profesor se llenaba de congoja y los ojos de ambos, de lágrimas… "tu actitud… es la mezcla de ambos, tus ojos, son los de evans y nunca terminan de recordarme… él en realidad la amó a ella…" lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido alguno… y estaba llorando… la situación se estaba tornando por demás extraña…

"nunca lamenté tanto la muerte de alguien… lo juro… así como juré jamás hacerle daño a lo último que había dejado en esta tierra…" los ojos del mayor chorreaban lágrimas, no podía, era imposible que estuviera mintiendo… aún así, el ex alumno se mantuvo en guardia...

"y cumplí… siempre me encargué de que no te hicieras daño y si bien pude atacarte directamente, no lo hice… debía mantener las apariencias, pero nunca, nunca deseé que algo malo te sucediera… aún cuando eras suyo… de ella…"

"pero… ya no… no hay nada que pueda hacerse ahora… desearía no haber dejado que asesinaran a tus padres de esa forma, pero lo hice… yo… yo… lo lamento tanto…" en ese momento, el hombre se derrumbó del dolor y el llanto… y el chico se acercó, olvidando los recatos…

"no entiendo… ¿amaba a… mi padre?" todo le resultaba extraño… "¿él lo sabía?" señal de asentimiento por parte del otro… "entonces..."

"¿Por Qué?... ¿es lo que querías saber?" giró la cabeza… no quería mirar al otro a los ojos "despecho… me dijo que… que sentía lo mismo… mintió… ¡mintió!…jamás sintió nada de nada…"

"tu mientes… ¡MIENTES!" no podía creerlo, no podía creer esa mentira, pero tampoco podía evitar tenerla en cuenta.

"eso te gustaría, y juro que a mí también, pero es cierto… es una verdad dolorosa… fue mi culpa que murieran" sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, avergonzados "lo siento…" y volvió a romper en llanto, esta vez histéricos.

"¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO SIENTES NADA!" la negación dio paso a la furia descontrolada y la furia descontrolada dio paso a un ataque impulsivo, sin análisis previo: un ataque idiota.

Grande fue el desconcierto cuando vio a la misma persona que minutos antes nadaba en un mar de lágrimas esquivar rápidamente el ataque que le había dispensado y propinar uno mucho más poderoso al joven problemático…

"Potter.. potter, siempre fuiste un problema en mi vida, al igual que él… y ella… desearía no hacerlo… jamás podría resarcirme de esto pero… no es algo evitable…" sus labios se curvaron en una mueca desagradable… molestia, la conocía bien… pero… ¿por qué? "desearía no tener que hacerlo… así como lo otro, siento una reticencia a matarte… pero como ya dije… no es algo evitable… es tu vida o la mía, y para sacrificarme por una persona que me tiene en tan poca estima, honestamente prefiero vivir" ahora parecía por completo desquiciado, hablaba rápidamente y las lágrimas aún corrían por su cara… "fue lo mismo con tu padre… pero ¿qué debía hacer?... ¿morir por él? ¿por el hombre que me rechazó y humilló siempre que pudo? No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía"

De repente comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como consigo mismo, giraba y se escuchaban frases inconexas salir de sus labios… "no me amaba… no quise… jugó conmigo… muy comprometido". El chico, aún temblando por el miedo, logró contener su instinto de correr y en un extraño arranque de frialdad mental decidió aprovechar la momentánea locura de su ex profesor. Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el peor hechizo que se le ocurrió en el momento, el otro lo miró con la mirada más terrible que alguna vez alguien le había dado y gritó, ya absolutamente fuera de sus casillas:

"¡EXPELLIARMUS!"

La varita del menor salió volando ante los ojos atónitos de éste… y mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba próximo a suceder y se insultaba por dentro por ser tan considerado y no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tuvo cuando el otro estaba débil llorando y pidiendo perdón, se dio cuenta de que la proximidad entre los dos iba en aumento, y no porque él estuviera haciendo algo por ello.

El mayor se había acercado lo suficiente como para que el más chico pudiera notar cada una de las cuencas secas que habían dejado las lágrimas luego de su paso por la cara de ese hombre, y estaba seguro de que el otro había podido ver lo mismo, porque con un movimiento lento alzó su mano y delicadamente secó las que había en la cara del más chico, no sin que éste diera un temblor involuntario y derramara más de esas gotas saladas. No comprendía por qué ese hombre lo miraba con esa cara de ternura, tan atípica en él, ni por qué lo trataba de aquella forma… no quería ni pensar en que lo que éste hubiera dicho fuera verdad, pero esa cara que lo ponía tan incómodo lo delataba… quizás no había sido correspondido (por ello rezaba el chico) pero era seguro que ese hombre había amado a su padre.

La cara de terror delataba los pensamientos del chico de anteojos y cabello negro azabache… igual al de su padre… pero el antiguo profesor de pociones no la notó, lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cara contra su hombro… estaba ido, había vuelto a un pasado en el cual él y su amante se encontraban a escondidas, lejos de las miradas inquisidoras del resto, uno por auténtico amor, el otro… jamás lo supo…

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del chico… miró su cara de angustia y terror y le recordó a otra del pasado… supo que tendría que elegir entre descargarse y decir por fin la verdad, o callar y dejar que ese chico, el último legado de james sobre la tierra, supiera la verdad sobre su padre y llegado el momento aceptara que no había sido tan perfecto como todos se lo pintaban….

Sólo bastó mirar a aquella cabellera, desordenada como pocas y negra como la noche más oscura, alcanzó con sentir a ese chico llorando en su hombro ante una posibilidad, ante la degradación de un recuerdo, para recordarle que a veces la verdad es demasiado dura y que la mentira es necesaria…

Severus Snape miró a Harry Potter con una expresión tan llena de amor que le pareció ajena, y se le acercó, sabiendo que esto sería lo último que le daría a ese chico, por el que hubiera dado todo y por el que ahora daría todo.

"Perdón, yo… James nunca me amó, nunca me prestó atención, no al menos la que yo hubiera querido…" y ya sin poder evitarlo, unió sus labios con Harry, casi creyendo que se lo daba al otro. Sabía, sería el último.

Se levantó, dejando al chico de anteojos perturbado, y con la sensación de abuso presente en su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma aliviado… no era verdad… lo sabía.

Eso fue lo último que pensó, lo último que cruzó por su cabeza, antes de que aquél que dijo amar a su padre acabara con él…

"Esos ojos… maldita Evans ¬¬"

---------------------------------------------------------

Es la primera historia que escribo, kyaaa!! Estoy muy complacida conmigo misma…n.n …

Gracias a **Mona Mayfair** y a **silxy **por su apoyo… ¡¡¡de verdad lo aprecio!!! (un gracias especial a la segunda por la paciencia al explicarme cómo debía subir esto…u.uU)

Y espero recibir reviews, porque el infierno espera a todos aquellos que leen historias y no dejan reviews…. MUAJAJAJAJA!!!...

bueno, en realidad no… pero sería muy bonito y se los agradecería mucho …

saludos


End file.
